


Sweet Treat

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: The inner musings Owain goes through on a good date with his boyfriend, Brady.





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like my second submission for day 2 of Udobure Week 2k16!

_A hero is never idle_. At least Owain thought so while waving his legs around while waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Oh, how the beautiful Brady expunged illness from the decaying patients keeping him so many moons away from his true love. Owain’s thoughts wandered thinking about not being able to go on a date for a long while.

 

Owain looked around the bakery and saw that there weren't that many people besides the patrons and a couple of strangers eating their desserts with gusto. _Righteous fury I urge you to stay your wrath, ever be patient for the destined hour to arrive; for there are mere moments ahead to acquire the sweet taste upon our mouth_. At this Owain’s belly started to rumble which met with a quick response to cover it up with his hand.

 

“Penny for yer thoughts,” a voice came from above. It was a tired Brady from another long shift at the hospital. Owain smiled brightly at his boyfriend and quickly embraced him, surprising the other man.

 

“Cut it out!” Brady yelled out, “I’m sweaty all over I ain’t wanna spread that around!”

Nonetheless, Owain stayed close until he allowed the taller man to rest sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

 

“So did ya have to wait long?” Brady asked his boyfriend with a bit of a guilty expression. Owain understood that the need of Brady's skill was in high demand and while he wished they had more time together, Owain knew Brady was doing important work.

 

"The passage of time can not affect such an artist as myself for I keep a passion burning in my heart with your heavenly expression!" Owain expressed while making great hand gestures with finally pointing one finger to the sky and another to Brady who was less than amused but had a small smile on his face.

 

"Come on, let's grab some good ol' grub before it gets too cold" Brady signaled towards the baked goods and Owain jumped out to grab some of their favorite sweets.

 

Having finished their meal in peace, the magnificent duo decided to take a stroll through a nearby park before they went back to their place.

 

"Behold how the heavenly bodies shine upon us tonight; even the whispering oaks grace us with their presence!" Owain  told Brady while holding his hand ever so tightly as they walked together.

  
"Ya really know how to sweet-talk a guy, don't ya?" Brady asked while laying his head on Owain's shoulders. Owain felt the warmth of his love and wished for this moment to last an eternity.


End file.
